A Solo Battle
by Scared-Of-Cats
Summary: Moze's father is sick, and she is completly falling apart. Can she hold herself together in time for the big dance?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.**

**Chapter One**

It was a windy, sunny day in California. _The perfect day for a nice afternoon at the beach_, Jennifer Mosley, better known as Moze, thought as she walked down the dock that encircled the sandy beach. She was gripping her towel and tote bag, a pair of sunglasses on her head. She gave a sigh. Other people had chosen today to be their perfect afternoon too.

Moze jumped off the dock instead of taking the stairs and walked down toward the low tide area. She kicked off her sandals and spread out her towel and pulled sunscreen out of her tote. She relaxed her head against a small pillow she had also pulled out of the tote and lathered up the sunscreen. She pulled off her baggy white top to reveal a bikini top. Her shorts were water friendly.

Instead of turning her boom box on and following her plan to annoy the people around her, Moze waded into the water when a sharp spray of water on her back caught her off guard. She spun around, getting her feet caught underneath the thick sand and tripping. Water soaked her stomach and face.

"Hey Moze." Ned said from behind her. Moze spun around angrily. Ned gave a little step backwards. Moze walked up to the sand, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist.

"I'm sorry." He said, a little too friendly. Moze kept staring at the ground. Ned walked up to the sand and grabbed his own towel. He wrapped it around his waist, and then sat beside Moze on her beach blanket.

Moze didn't look up. She grabbed a sandwich she had made herself and bit into it gingerly. She didn't want to talk to Ned. She had different feelings, like the kiss they had shared was a terrible dream, but she didn't know if her felt the same way.

"I know why you are here." Ned said. Moze turned away from him; she didn't want to tell Ned that the kiss was a bad memory for her; it might hurt his feelings, if a silly dork like Ned had any deep feelings (_no offense_, Moze added silently in her mind).

"Why, Ned, why am I here?" Moze asked sarcastically. She didn't mean to blurt it out, but it was better than what she could've said.

"Because of your dad." Ned said slowly. Moze looked at him for a quick second, and then began to put her boom box in her tote bag. She rolled up her beach blanket and shoved her towel in the bag as well.

"How did you know?" Moze asked. She was standing up and rushing the sand off of her feet. She slid her shoes into her sandals and began to walk up to the dock stairs. Ned followed.

"My mom and your mom talk, Moze." He said shortly. That was all Moze needed to hear.

"Your mom and my mom may talk, but I don't want to talk as much as my mother!" She exploded. Ned shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Moze." Ned said. Moze was walking across the street now, towards her house.

"I'm leaving, Ned." She said. Ned began to walk down the sidewalk as Moze let herself into her cold, gray house. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking some quick supper before her Achieving Mothers meeting.

"Hey, honey." Mrs. Mosley greeted her pouting daughter.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Telling people about my father, our personal business, to anyone walking down the street?" Moze asked calmly. Her mother knew what she was talking about.

"Mrs. Bigby is not just a person walking down the street. She happens to be my friend, Jennifer." Mrs. Mosley explained. Moze turned on her heels and walked out the kitchen and stomped up to her bedroom.

"It's my business. Not Ned's." Moze grumbled as she turned her radio on full blast. Her favourite sad song came on the radio, a song she hadn't heard since forever, just to cheer her up. She thought of her father downstairs, waiting for an angel…

**Why does the sun go on shining  
Why does the sea rush to shore  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
'Cause you don't love me any more **

**Why do the birds go on singing  
Why do the stars glow above  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when I lost your love**

**I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why everything's the same as it was  
I can't understand, no, I can't understand  
How life goes on the way it does **

**Why does my heart go on beating  
Why do these eyes of mine cry  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when you said goodbye**

**_Well, what did you think? Please R&R, and expect more chapters._**


End file.
